


SIDE STORY (Your Sick Game of Hide and Seek)

by Zxl_02



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Rape, Wonkyu, a bit angsty, a lot of lovey dovey, more will be include later
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zxl_02/pseuds/Zxl_02
Summary: "Pria tolol mana yang  tahan mengejar satu orang dan melamar hingga tujuh kali?" - Cho Kyuhyun"Itu aku. Tapi aku ingin membela diri. Aku menjadi seperti itu bukan tanpa  alasan. Ini semua karena dirimu yang sangat memabukkan" - Choi Siwon***Awal mula mereka bertemu hingga mengupas beberapa kejadian penting dari masa lalu. Trauma dan sakit hati, serta obat dari semua itu.Sekali lagi, ini tentang mereka.Pasangan suami istri dari latar belakang yang sama namun berjalan di jalan yang berbeda. Siapa yang mereka bohongi? Perasaan ini nyata. Dan tidak ada satu jiwa pun di dunia ini yang dapat mencegah jalan mereka bersilangan hingga bertemu ditengah - tengah.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon
Kudos: 12





	1. First Meet First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Ingat ya, ini konsepnya kumpulan oneshoot atau twoshoot, jadi gak boleh protes sama kata 'End' diakhir cerita, dilarang demo minta ganti konsep, entar aku gigit /bercanda aja kok.

Siang terik dipertengahan Agustus benar – benar membakar emosinya. Kyuhyun berlari menuruni tangga disebuah gedung tua, tempat kejadian perkara dari korban kedua pembunuhan berantai. Sekitar satu bulan yang lalu, korban kedua ditemukan disana, dan saat ini si pelaku akan mendatangi rumah target yang akan menjadi korban ketiga. Seniornya dari DDIT sekaligus bagian dari tim khususnya, Park Yoochun, baru saja mengabari lokasi terakhir pelaku dan memberikan tiga alamat yang kemungkinan menjadi tujuan si pelaku. Ryeowook sudah meluncur ke alamat pertama dan menyatakan disana bersih, sepertinya hanya pengecohan dan akan segera menyusul ia ke alamat ketiga. Karena alamat kedua akan ditangani oleh Yoochun.

Sementara salah satu dokter dari Divisi Forensik yang tergabung dalam timnya, Kim Jaejoong, sibuk membacakan rangkuman rekam medik milik pelaku, ia sudah masuk kedalam mobil dinasnya dan segera melaju menuju alamat ketiga. Kyuhyun memotong lurus perempatan jalan utama, menghasilkan teriakan berisi sumpah serapah serta klakson marah dari pengendara dijalan tersebut. Ia tidak peduli, sirine mobil dinasnya sudah berbunyi sedari tadi, seharusnya mereka tahu untuk memberikan jalan. Ada pasien gangguan jiwa yang melarikan diri dari bangsal rumah sakit jiwa tiga bulan yang lalu. Ia masih ingat saat pertama kali menemukan mayat seorang wanita di semak – semak dengan kondisi tak berbentuk lagi tujuh minggu yang lalu. Awalnya ia mengira itu hanyalah kasus pembunuhan biasa dan segera memerintahkan timnya untuk mencari pelaku yang sedang bersembunyi.

**"Selama ini ia bersembunyi diatap salah satu gudang kain distrik Dongdaemun. Targetnya sesuai perkiraan mu, wanita usia sekitaran 18 – 25 tahun dengan rambut sepanjang pinggang. Menurut perkiraan ku, dia memiliki dendam dengan anggota keluarga wanitanya"**

"Aku juga sudah membaca salinan rekam mediknya"

**"Kyu, jangan mengebut. Aku mendengar suara klakson dari sini. Kau baru diangkat menjadi ketua divisi enam bulan yang lalu, tanggung jawab mu masih banyak. Jangan sampai kau mati sebelum surat pengajuan kepindahan ku disetujui! Aku tidak mau menghadapi si botak mesum itu sendirian! Dia akan semakin menjadi – jadi kalau kau tidak ada!"**

"Demi Tuhan! Kita tidak punya waktu lagi, Jae hyung! Jangan ceramahi aku sekarang, kau bisa melakukannya nanti, oke?! Hubungi Yoochun sunbae, dia harus memeriksa tempat persembunyian si bajingan ini. Aku yakin disana ada foto para target yang berserakan, dan aku bertaruh ada tumpukan foto yang kotor dengan bekas ejakulasinya"

Lalu ia segera menutup sambungan tersebut secara sepihak, yakin sekali saat ini Jaejoong juga pasti ikut menyumpah serapahinya. Ia mengingat kembali bagaimana wajah kedua korban dirusak tanpa ampun, mereka pastilah masih hidup saat jari jemari serta kuku – kuku mereka dicabut satu persatu, dan ada satu kesamaan dari keduanya. Kedua korban wanita itu sama – sama disetubuhi, ada bekas sperma disana yang dengan mudah bisa mereka identifikasi. Namun, Kyuhyun tidak menyangka pelakunya adalah orang yang sama, karena korban kedua ditemukan setelah tiga minggu kematian korban pertama. Kesimpulannya, pelaku mereka kali ini adalah seorang penguntit mesum yang memiliki gangguan jiwa dimana kepuasan hasrat seksualnya berasal dari mayat. Seorang nekrofilia.

Menjijikkan. Tapi, siapapun akan bisa menebak hal itu dengan mudah setelah membaca rekam medik si bajingan ini. Riwayat keluar masuk rumah sakit jiwa tiga kali, saat dibawa pertama kali, dia sudah membunuh adik perempuannya sendiri. Berhasil sembuh setelah tiga tahun, namun enam bulan kemudian kembali ditangkap karena telah membunuh salah seorang tetangganya, janda muda yang bekerja sebagai kasir di sebuah mini market. Kembali dinyatakan sembuh setelah lima tahun, akan tetapi, dua bulan kemudian harus ditangkap karena telah membunuh seorang mahasiswi. Dan semua korban itu tentu saja disetubuhi, diperkosa setelah mati. Kyuhyun sendiri heran, kenapa si bajingan itu bisa lepas dengan mudah.

Saat sedang fokus menyetir, tiba – tiba kaca mobilnya ditembaki dengan beberapa peluru. Kyuhyun merundukkan tubuhnya dan menatap pelaku penembakan tadi. Sesuai perkiraan, itu adalah si bajingan yang sedang ia kejar sekarang. Menginjak habis pedal gas, ia mempertipis jarak mobil mereka sebelum menginjak rem secara mendadak dan membidik dua roda belakang mobil si pelaku. Tepat sasaran, ban mobil tersebut pecah dan oleng hingga terbalik, namun bukan berarti ia tidak mendapat masalah. Seseorang sudah menabrak bagian belakang mobilnya. Kyuhyun hanya melirik sekilas, sebelum melompat turun dan berlari kearah si pelaku yang sedang mencoba merangkak keluar. Dengan sigap ia memukul titik buta leher bajingan tersebut hingga tak sadarkan diri, sebelum menyeretnya menjauh dan memborgolnya.

"Hei kau, pak polisi! Segera tanggung jawab! Karena mobil rongsok mu ini, mobil Tuan Besar Choi jadi lecet!"

Memutar bola matanya malas, ia lalu menatap kearah seorang supir berbadan tambun yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. "Aku sedang dalam pengejaran, kau tidak perlu berisik. Kirimkan saja tagihannya ke Kantor Kepolisian Seoul"

"Kau tidak tahu siapa Tuan Besar Choi?! Yang benar saja, kau tidak mengenal seorang Choi Siwon? Ha! Sudah bosan hidup rupanya! Cepat minta maaf, kalau perlu kau harus berlutut, atau kau akan menanggung resiko tidak bisa melihat matahari terbit lagi"

"Oh, benarkah? Aku lahir di negeri matahari terbit, aku sudah bosan melihat bola api panas itu. Dan katakan pada atasan mu itu, jika dia memang tidak bisa memperbaiki mobilnya, seharusnya dia tidak membeli mobil"

"KAU–!"

Ia menghindari pukulan dari pria tambun didepannya itu dengan mudah dan berdecak kesal, ia hanya ingin menangkap pelaku kejahatan kasusnya. Tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk menambah orang yang akan ditangkap, hanya menyesakkan mobil dinasnya saja. Lagi pula, Kyuhyun tidak sepenuhnya salah, ia sedang dalam pengejaran dan sudah menyalakan sirine. Seharusnya kendaraan masyarakat awam memberi jalan dan tidak mengekori dibelakang buntut mobil dinas kepolisian, setidaknya harus ada jarak sepuluh sampai lima belas meter. Itu pengetahuan umum yang sudah sering disosialisasikan bagian HuMas kantornya.

"Pak Kang, ada apa?", seorang pria dengan perawakan tinggi dan bertubuh tegap berjalan mendekat kearah keributan kecil yang terjadi. Pandangannya menangkap sosok figur berseragam polisi yang saat ini sedang bersedekap dengan wajah merengut.

"Tuan Besar! Maafkan saya! Saya sudah mencoba meminta pertanggungjawaban dan permintaan maaf polisi ini, tapi dia justru keras kepala"

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal, ingin sekali ia menendang perut buncit tersebut, seperti bola yang biasa adik sepupunya gunakan untuk melakukan gerakan yoga. Tetapi, ia masih harus menahan amarahnya. Ayolah, atasannya akan memarahinya kalau sampai ia terlibat perkelahian dengan masyarakat awam, dan pastinya ia yang akan mendapat imbas buruk lebih banyak. Menggerutu kesal, ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan kehadiran atasan si supir karena sibuk mengirimkan tatapan menusuk pada pria tambun itu. Berharap bisa memecahkan perut balon itu atau menendangnya.

"Aku sudah katakan pada mu, kirim saja tagihannya. Dan aku sedang dalam pengejaran, jadi bukan salah ku kalian menabrak. Bahkan seharusnya, kalian yang meminta maaf", ia mengumpat dalam hati saat mendengar perkataan si supir tadi.

"Pak Kang, masuklah. Biar aku yang bicara dengan polisi ini"

Kyuhyun mendecih saat melihat si supir tersenyum mengejek padanya. Pria itu menunjuknya lalu melakukan gerakan seperti memotong leher dengan ibu jari, seolah – olah mengancam bahwa ia akan dibunuh setelah ini. Tatapannya keras menatap pria tambun tersebut, ia akan menandai pria itu dan menangkapnya jika sampai melakukan kejahatan, walaupun itu hanya mencuri permen. Oh, lihat saja nanti, itu pikirnya. Pandangannya lalu beralih pada atasan si supir tadi, seorang pria dengan balutan jas navy blue dan celana kain berwarna senada. Pria tersebut lebih tinggi darinya, memiliki netra hitam bak langit malam yang tak berbintang, bibir joker itu tampak memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman.

"Baiklah, tuan... Cho Kyuhyun? Perkenalkan, aku Choi Siwon", Siwon membaca name tag polisi yang berdiri didepannya itu. "Aku tidak mempermasalahkan biaya ganti rugi kerusakan. Supir ku hanya ingin anda meminta maaf"

"Meminta maaf? Sudah ku katakan tadi, aku bahkan tidak salah", kepalanya terasa berasap karena berdiri dibawah terik matahari terlalu lama. Hal tersebut juga mempengaruhi kesabarannya yang semakin menipis.

"Hm... Begitu... Baiklah, kalau menurut anda seperti itu. Saya terpaksa harus mengambil kompensasi karena anda tidak mau meminta maaf"

"Apa mak–"

Dari semua daftar kejadian buruk yang ada dikepalanya, tidak pernah sekali pun Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa mendapat pelecehan adalah salah satunya. Tubuhnya kaku saat merasakan lumatan pada bibirnya, ia hanya dapat menatap netra kelam tadi dengan mata sedikit terbelalak, kaget. Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama, namun cukup untuk membuatnya terguncang. Ia tidak pernah berkencan dengan siapapun sebelumnya selama 28 tahun ia hidup. Mimpi buruk dari masa kecilnya, tidak pernah meninggalkannya hingga saat ini. Dan dalam beberapa tahun ini, ia tidak pernah melakukan sentuhan yang intim, seperti berciuman. Kedua tangannya gemetar, ingin sekali menghajar pria didepannya ini, tetapi tubuhnya seakan mendapat serangan kejang. Kaku dan tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Permintaan maaf mu diterima"

Ia masih tidak bergerak saat pria itu berbisik tepat didepan bibirnya, meninggalkan sebuah kecupan lagi sebelum berjalan mundur menuju mobil mewah tadi. Matanya melihat seringai di bibir joker itu, ada gurat kepuasan di paras tampan tersebut. Panik. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan keringat dingin mulai membasahi tengkuknya. Siapa pria itu? Kenapa auranya begitu mengintimidasi? Berbahaya. Seakan – akan mata itu seperti menelanjanginya, pemilik netra kelam itu seperti singa yang sedang menandai buruannya. Takut. Ia takut jika tertangkap, ia akan di makan, dihabiskan. Seperti dulu, saat dirinya hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang lemah, tidak bisa menolak walaupun sudah menjeritkan penolakan dan memohon.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi, _mon chéri_ ~"

Lalu, pria tersebut masuk kedalam mobil mewah tadi. Kuda besi itu melaju kencang membelah jalanan lengang didepannya. Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan sebelum menopang tubuhnya pada batang pohon oak, kakinya gemetar, dan pandangannya menatap kosong ke depan. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, telinganya menulikan bunyi apapun yang tertangkap indera pendengarannya. Setelah bertahun – tahun, ia tidak pernah merasakan ketakutan dari traumanya lagi, bahkan ia berhasil membunuh orang yang akan memperkosanya saat ia berusia 14 tahun. Lalu, kenapa? Kenapa saat ini ketakutan itu datang? Apa karena merasa terintimidasi? Atau karena ia terlalu terkejut? Benar, ia tidak dalam keadaan siap menerima sentuhan apapun tadi.

"Letnan? Letnan Cho?"

Itu benar! Ia hanya terkejut! Trauma dari mimpi buruk itu tidak akan bisa mengganggunya lagi. Menutup kedua matanya, ia mencoba untuk bernafas secara normal, hampir tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi, ia kesulitan bernafas. Ibu angkatnya sudah bersusah payah membantu dirinya sembuh dari ketakutan akan bayang – bayang mengerikan dari masa lalu. Kyuhyun sudah cukup tersiksa melewati segala terapi mental, ia tidak akan menyia – nyiakan semua perjuangannya itu. Ia sudah berjanji untuk sembuh, dan sejauh ini ia sudah bisa berdiri tegak melawan segala ketakutannya.

"Kyu? Kyuhyun?"

Menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya, ia lalu tersenyum. Ini bukan rasa takut, ini hanya keterkejutan dan kepanikan kosong semata. Tak ada satu pun yang bisa menyakitinya sekarang, ia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri dan orang – orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarga. Pria itu, si brengsek bernama Choi Siwon itu, tidak akan membuatnya takut. Jika ia bertemu lagi dengan pria tersebut, ia tidak akan bersikap seperti ini lagi. Ah, sungguh memalukan sikapnya tadi, seharusnya ia menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan pukulan di ulu hati atau tendangan di tulang kering.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Huh?!", Kyuhyun tersentak, kaget. Ia menatap partner kerjanya selama empat tahun ini, sekaligus sahabatnya, dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ada apa dengan mu?!"

Pemuda yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya itu, mengguncang bahunya pelan. Kim Ryeowook, nama pemuda tersebut, sedang menatapnya dengan rasa cemas yang kentara terpancar di netra coklatnya. Ia menarik senyuman tipis, sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya dan membunyikan jemarinya satu persatu, siap memberikan beberapa pukulan pada pria brengsek tadi.

"Dimana dia...?"

"Ha? Siapa? Penjahat kita? Itu dia di mobil dinas ku"

"Bukan si Choi itu", ia melihat ke seberang jalan, baru saja mengingat kalau mobil mewah tadi sudah pergi dari sana. "Ah, sudahlah. Aku lupa kalau dia sudah pergi"

"Sebentar... Si Choi?"

"Iya, pemilik Limousine yang terparkir disana tadi. Choi Siwon", ia menunjuk seberang jalan, dimana mobil dinasnya terparkir dengan bumper yang hampir lepas dan bagian sudut kiri belakang terlihat sedikit penyok.

Ia menggerutu kesal, sedikit mengernyit saat merasakan pundaknya di cengkram oleh sahabatnya. Kyuhyun dapat melihat bagaimana wajah manis pemuda didepannya itu menampakkan gurat kekhawatiran yang kentara. Seakan - akan baru saja mendengar bahwa dirinya akan di nikahi Letnan Hwang, ketua Divisi Forensik mereka atau yang biasa Jaejoong sebut sebagai 'botak mesum'. Pria itu tidak akan berani padanya, mengingat Kyuhyun pernah nyaris mematahkan leher pria tersebut karena tertangkap basah akan melecehkan anggota timnya yang berada di Divisi Forensik.

"Tunggu... Jangan katakan kau bertemu Choi Siwon yang 'itu'... Kyu? Si pemilik SW Corp? Perusahaan yang memiliki puluhan cabang dan menguasai pasar perdagangan di negara ini bahkan sudah hampir mencapai hingga Asia. Si raja bisnis muda, yang juga dijuluki sebagai iblis dunia bawah, Choi Siwon yang itu?"

"Aku tidak peduli kalau itu memang dia atau bukan. Dasar Choi Siwon keparat. Brengsek!"

"Hah? Yak! Hukum bahkan tidak bisa menyentuhnya, kau bisa celaka kalau bermasalah dengannya!", Ryeowook memijat pangkal hidungnya, sedikit bingung melihat Kyuhyun bersikap seperti ini. Netra pemuda itu tampak tak fokus, sekilas ada kilat ketakutan disana. Dan jujur, itu sungguh membuatnya khawatir. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?! Katakan pada ku!"

Ada kilatan ragu di netra coklat karamel itu, Ryeowook menyadarinya. Ia hanya bisa berharap, sahabat sekaligus partnernya ini tidak terlibat sesuatu yang berbahaya. Cukup sudah pekerjaan mereka yang bisa dikatakan 'sangat berbahaya', jangan ditambah lagi dengan beban lain. Karena ia sangat tahu fakta mengerikan yang beredar. Siapapun yang mencari masalah dengan seorang Choi Siwon, tidak akan ada satu pasal hukum pun yang bisa melindungi nyawa orang itu, karena jajaran 'para elite' akan siap menjadi tameng untuknya. Dan itu bukanlah rumor.

"Si brengsek itu mencium ku! La, lalu... Dia memanggil ku... _Mon chéri_..."

"Apa artinya itu?"

"Itu panggilan 'sayang' dalam bahasa Perancis...", Kyuhyun menggerutu, tangannya terkepal kuat, tetapi ia masih belum mempercayai dirinya untuk berdiri tegak. Sejujurnya, ia masih sangat terguncang, tetapi ia tidak ingin sahabatnya itu khawatir lebih dari ini. "Huh! Memangnya siapa yang mau bertemu dengannya lagi?! Dasar tidak waras!"

Namun, wajah Ryeowook yang memucat dan tampak sedikit pias, bukanlah pertanda baik untuknya. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, mengisyaratkan agar partnernya itu mengatakan apapun yang ingin pemuda itu katakan. Kyuhyun akan menelannya bulat – bulat, dengan kemungkinan terburuk sekalipun.

"Gawat... Sepertinya dia tertarik pada mu"

"Lalu? Aku tidak tertarik dengannya"

"Dia yang tertarik pada mu! Kau tidak tahu apa maksudnya itu?! Apapun yang menarik perhatiannya, harus dia miliki. Berapa pun uang yang harus dikeluarkan. Oh ya ampun, celakalah kau... Sebenarnya, apa yang kau lakukan sampai menarik perhatian mahluk berbahaya seperti dia?!"

Ryeowook melemparkan kedua tangannya keatas, menyerah dengan keadaan. Hal terburuk kedua setelah membuat seorang Choi Siwon murka, adalah membuat pria itu 'tertarik'. Bukan rahasia lagi bagaimana pria itu sering kali bermain 'kotor' untuk mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan, selalu terobsesi untuk menang. Dan ia sangat khawatir jika sahabatnya ini menjadi target ketertarikan seorang pria yang memiliki seribu satu cara licik untuk mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan. Menghela nafas berat, ia menutup mata dan memijat kedua pelipisnya yang tiba - tiba terasa berat.

"Aku harap, dia tidak datang ke rumah mu dan menyeret mu paksa dengan uangnya. Aku sudah bisa membayangkan kemungkinan yang terjadi nanti. Juhyun dan paman akan mengamuk, lalu bibi akan menangis, seperti dalam adegan telenovela yang sering di tonton Inspektur Song", jeda selama beberapa saat, Ryeowook berpikir bahwa memasukkan penjahat mereka ke mobilnya adalah pilihan tepat. Karena atasan sekaligus sahabatnya ini, sedang tidak tampak cukup baik untuk kembali menangani kasus. "Aku akan kembali ke kantor sekarang. Jangan pikirkan tentang kasus ini, dan ambilah waktu sebanyak yang kau perlukan untuk beristirahat"

"Terimakasih, Wookie... Tapi, aku akan segera kembali dan menyusul mu. Lagi pula...", Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering, seketika ia kembali mengingat ciuman tadi dan mengakibatkan dentuman keras yang timbul dikepalanya saat ini. Tetapi, ia tetap memaksakan tatapan keras dan lurus pada sahabatnya itu. "Aku bukan barang. Aku akan menghajarnya jika dia berani datang pada keluarga ku dan mencoba membeli ku"

Ia berkata seperti itu, namun sejujurnya, Kyuhyun bisa mendengar keraguan yang kentara dari nada suaranya. Ia menepis tangan Ryeowook yang mencoba membantunya berdiri tegak. Pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apapun, dia yang paling mengerti akan kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini. Berjalan gontai kearah mobilnya, ia mendudukkan diri dikursi kemudi, tangannya mencengkram erat roda setir. Tubuhnya gemetar dengan intesitas yang lebih kuat, hingga gigi geliginya bergemeletuk dan bergesekan dengan kasar, menimbulkan suara yang menyakitkan telinga. Kali ini ia benar – benar merasakan bagaimana rasa mual menohok ulu hatinya, pandangannya kabur karena air mata yang keluar dengan sendirinya. Ia melepas cengkraman pada kemudi, lalu mendorong mundur kursinya dan memeluk kedua lututnya. Ia menyembunyikan wajah dibalik kedua lututnya, membiarkan air matanya mengalir begitu saja dengan tatapan kosong.

Selama setengah jam lebih, ia menulikan pendengarannya dari komunikator yang terus berbunyi. Dirinya tidak begitu yakin bisa kembali ke kantor dan terlihat baik – baik saja, adik sepupunya pasti tahu. Wanita itu baru bergabung selama dua tahun di divisi yang sama dengannya, dan ia akui bahwa adik sepupunya itu sangatlah observan. Kyuhyun tertawa pahit, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada kedua lututnya. Bibirnya tak henti mengucapkan kata – kata penenang yang dulu ia pelajari saat masih dalam masa terapi, berusaha keras agar dirinya tidak panik. Yang saat ini ia inginkan, hanyalah masuk kedalam kamarnya dan bersembunyi dibawah selimut. Kyuhyun hanya ingin bersembunyi dari dunia, karena saat ini, ia merasa sangat kecil dan sangat rapuh. Disaat ia membutuhkan pelukan mendiang ibu angkatnya, ia sudah tidak bisa lagi merasakan kehangatan itu dan harus menghadapi ini semua sendirian.

* * *

"Polisi tadi benar - benar kurang ajar! Seharusnya dia berlutut pada anda!"

"Ya, begitulah"

Pandangannya terarah pada tablet ditangannya, ia tidak begitu memperdulikan perkataan supirnya tersebut. Siwon memang sengaja membuka kaca pembatas antara bagian penumpang dan supir, ia ingin mendengar pria yang baru satu bulan bekerja padanya itu mengeluarkan keluh kesah. Mungkin atensinya memang terfokus pada tablet yang ia pegang, namun telinganya tetap mencerna setiap kalimat yang pria tersebut lontarkan. Sejauh ini, ia hanya akan merespon pendek terhadap kalimat – kalimat berisi keluhan dan umpatan itu.

"Saya yakin, dia pasti hanya polisi bodoh yang mudah di sogok dengan uang! Mereka semua hanya anjing penjilat pemerintah!"

"Ya, kau benar", jemarinya mengusap lembut layar tablet tersebut, yang saat ini sedang memperlihatkan sebuah foto. Obyek gambarnya adalah seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang sedang memeluk seorang wanita muda. Ia bisa melihat pemuda tersebut menampilkan senyuman tipis.

"Apa lagi polisi tadi, wajahnya seperti wanita, pasti dia mendapat pekerjaan itu karena menggoda ata–"

Ia segera memotong kalimat cacian yang akan terlontar penuh dari mulut besar milik supirnya itu. "Pak Kang, kita berhenti disini dulu"

"Oh? Baiklah, Tuan Besar"

Siwon melangkah keluar setelah pria yang ia panggil 'pak Kang' tadi membukakan pintu untuknya. Mereka berhenti di daerah pertokoan yang tampak lengang, ia pun mengisyaratkan agar sang supir mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan memasuki sebuah gang sempit diantara dua ruko, ia menghela nafas pelan sembari mengetuk kakinya yang beralas pantofel hitam, kepalanya ia miringkan sedikit. Kekesalan yang sedari tadi ia tahan, akhirnya tampak kentara di raut wajahnya.

"Kau di pecat", ia mengeluarkan pistol miliknya dari balik jas yang ia kenakan. Tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah pria didepannya, ia memasang peredam suara di mulut pistol tersebut.

"Ta, tapi, apa salah saya, Tuan?!"

Mengarahkan pistol tersebut pada si supir, ia menatap wajah pria itu yang tampak pias, sarat akan ketakutan. "Kau berisik"

Hanya dengan satu tembakan dari Colt 1991, pistol favorite nya, berhasil menyarangkan satu peluru tepat diantara kedua mata pria tadi. Untuk menyingkirkan satu sampah, ia tidak memerlukan banyak peluru, bahkan timah padat itu lebih berharga dibandingkan dengan nyawa satu orang tidak berguna. Siwon kembali menyimpan pistolnya, sebelum melangkah keluar dari gang sempit tersebut, dan berjalan kembali menuju mobilnya. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani bertanya, melihat saja mereka terlalu takut, karena ia adalah pemilik jajaran ruko pertokoan tersebut. Ya, dipagi hari tempat ini hanyalah jajaran pertokoan biasa yang tampak tidak begitu ramai. Namun, bisnis sebenarnya di mulai saat malam hari, diskotik dan pelacuran. Sesuatu yang standar saja.

"Haah... Berisik. Mulut besarnya itu berisik sekali", ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan membanting pintu dengan kuat. Suasana hatinya memburuk karena pria tadi, padahal ia harus bertemu dengan klien dari Australia dua puluh menit lagi. Meraih ponsel di saku jasnya, ia segera menghubungi sekretarisnya "Aku butuh supir baru, pertokoan C di distrik Nowon. Dan katakan pada yang lain untuk menyingkirkan mayat si keparat busuk itu, ada di gang antar ruko. Ulur waktu 15 menit jika klien sudah datang"

**"Baik, Tuan Besar Choi. Akan ada supir pengganti yang menuju kesana dalam kurun waktu lima menit. Saya akan segera meminta Tuan Park untuk mengulur waktu, Tuan Harper baru saja memasuki lobi hotel"**

Ia mengakhiri transmisi tersebut lebih dulu. Tangannya meraih tablet yang tadi ia tinggalkan diatas kursi. Netranya berkilat senang saat melihat email yang belum lama masuk. Dua buah folder dengan kode angka romawi. Yang pertama berisi puluhan foto seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan kulit pucat yang belum lama ia temui tadi. Folder kedua berisi data dari pemuda tersebut, seperti riwayat kepindahan kewarganegaraan, nomor kependudukan, daftar prestasi dan pencapaian karir. Bahkan informasi pribadi seperti keluarga dan riwayat penyakit serta pengobatan, semua tertera didalam folder yang dikirimkan oleh informannya itu. Ia akan memberikan bonus yang besar pada informannya nanti, karena bisa memperoleh data yang nyaris lengkap dalam kurun waktu lima belas menit. Seringai tipis tampak di paras tampannya, cukup puas dengan apa yang ia dapatkan.

"Cho Kyuhyun... Cho Kyuhyun... Kyuhyun...", jeda selama beberapa saat, ia lalu menutup kedua matanya. Membayangkan figur pemuda tersebut. "Kyuhyunnie~"

Surai hitam yang sedikit berantakan, kulit putih cenderung pucat yang memerah saat terpapar suhu panas, leher jenjang yang berkeringat, dan baju seragam dengan dua kancing teratas yang dibuka. Jangan lupakan bibir penuh bak buah plum itu, sungguh menggoda dan manis saat dikecap. Pemuda tersebut bagaikan perwujudan salah satu dari tujuh dosa besar, _Lust_ atau nafsu akan hasrat seksual. Siwon meraba dadanya, merasakan debaran keras tepat diatas jantungnya. Ia sengaja tidak langsung menghentikan perdebatan si supir dan Kyuhyun tadi, karena selama beberapa menit yang panjang, ia membeku ditempat, terpesona dengan keindahan dari figur pemuda tersebut. Matanya enggan untuk memutus kontak dari pemandangan indah tersebut. Ia tidak pernah percaya dengan yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama, terlebih lagi dengan seorang polisi, anjing bodoh milik pemerintah. Kemungkinan yang paling dekat, ini adalah rasa 'ketertarikan' semata.

Namun, itu bukan masalah, jika pemuda itu menjadi miliknya, ia akan menjadikannya sebagai seorang ratu. Walaupun itu harus menjungkir balikkan hukum negara, akan ia lakukan jika itu bisa menjadikan pemuda tersebut sebagai miliknya. Bahkan para petinggi negara dengan senang hati berlomba menjilati sepatu miliknya, bukan hal sulit untuk menginjak mereka dan mengubah hukum yang ada. Ia kembali membuka mata, lalu menatap foto pemuda bernama 'Cho Kyuhyun' didalam tablet miliknya. Pemuda tersebut mengenakan kemeja berdasar hitam dengan aksen warna ungu, bibir penuh tersebut tampak tersenyum tipis dengan pandangan yang beralih dari fokus kamera. Begitu indah dan sempurna. Secara sadar, ia merasakan sesuatu yang gelap menggerogoti hatinya, obsesi itu berkembang dengan cepat. Hasrat untuk memiliki dan memonopoli pemuda itu, terasa menggebu di jiwanya. Cepat atau lambat, ia harus 'memiliki' objek obsesinya itu.

"Lihat saja nanti. Ku pastikan kau akan menjadi milikku, hanya milikku, Cho Kyuhyun. Tunggu aku, sayang. Aku sendiri yang akan menjemput mu dan mendudukkan mu diatas pangkuan ku"

Tidak peduli jika ini hanyalah obsesi sesaat, yang jelas, ia menginginkan pemuda itu menjadi miliknya. Jika ia sudah bosan, ia bisa membuangnya, semudah itu. Namun, entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang berbisik dikepalanya, bahwa pemuda itu tidak akan tergantikan. Bahwa pencariannya akan seorang yang 'setara', sudah sampai pada sosok yang tepat. Untuk saat ini, Siwon akan mengabaikan hal itu, yang harus ia lakukan adalah mencari tahu lebih dalam tentang pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini. Setidaknya, hal itu bisa memuaskan hasrat menggebunya untuk mengklaim pemuda tersebut. Setidaknya, untuk sementara waktu.

* * *

First Meet First Kiss : End


	2. Think About You

"Oppa... Keluarlah, setidaknya kau harus makan dulu"

"Aku baik - baik saja, Juhyun"

"Oppa..."

"Aku hanya ingin sendiri"

Seorang Bae Juhyun, tidak pernah dihadapkan pada situasi seperti saat ini. Ia terbiasa mendapat perlindungan dari kakak sepupunya sejak mereka kecil, walaupun sekarang ia bisa melindungi diri sendiri, kakaknya selalu menjadi tameng kokoh yang akan menerima serangan pertama kali. Dan apa yang dihadapinya saat ini, adalah sesuatu yang berbeda. Kyuhyun mengunci diri didalam kamar selama seharian penuh. Semua berawal sejak pemuda itu kembali dari pengejarannya yang sukses besar kemarin. Ia berencana akan meminta traktiran pada pemuda itu ke toko eskrim yang baru buka didekat kantor mereka, namun niatannya tersebut langsung terlupakan setelah melihat kondisi Kyuhyun. Kakaknya yang memang memiliki kulit putih cenderung pucat, tampak semakin pucat, seakan nyawanya tidak berada didalam raga. Pandangan pemuda itu tak fokus saat duduk didepan meja kerjanya. Seperti menerawang jauh, kosong dan dingin. Hal itu cukup untuk membuat Juhyun khawatir setengah mati.

Juhyun berinisiatif untuk menghampiri kakaknya itu. Segera saja ia mengambil segelas air dingin, sebelum berjalan kearah yang lebih tua. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat kedua netra pemuda tersebut mengalirkan kristal bening. Ia sangat mengenal sang kakak, Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang mudah menangis, dan saat pemuda itu menangis, sesuatu yang sangat buruk pasti baru saja terjadi. Ia menutup pintu ruang kantor pemuda tersebut dengan cepat lalu menguncinya, tidak ingin jika sampai ada seorang pun yang melihat dan menjadikan hal ini sebagai bahan gunjingan. Cukup sudah rumor tak masuk akal mengenai kakaknya yang beredar karena para penyidik senior dikantor mereka yang dengki, ia tidak akan memberi mereka celah untuk membuat bahan hinaan baru. Ia pun sedikit terkejut saat Kyuhyun mendorongnya yang berusaha menenangkan pemuda itu dengan pelukan. Nyaris saja Juhyun ikut menangis saat sang kakak berlari dan terduduk disudut ruangan sembari memeluk kedua lututnya, memohon untuk tidak disakiti.

Kakak sepupunya yang ia anggap bagaikan kakaknya sendiri, saat itu tampak sangat rapuh dan ketakutan. Mata itu melihat awas ke sekeliling, sebelum menyembunyikan wajah yang basah dengan air mata itu dibalik kedua lutut. Juhyun mendekat perlahan lalu mendudukkan diri didepan kakaknya itu, menyentuh tangan yang gemetar itu dengan lembut dan mencoba memanggil sang kakak. Namun, ia gagal menahan tangisannya saat Kyuhyun menggeleng keras. Mereka berada diposisi itu cukup lama, hingga akhirnya ia mendengar namanya diucapkan pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan. Melihat wajah sang kakak yang sudah terangkat dengan gurat penyesalan yang kentara, jujur sangat menghancurkan hatinya. Bukan salah kakaknya saat trauma pemuda tersebut tiba - tiba kembali datang. Segera saja ia merengkuh pemuda itu dalam pelukannya, mengatakan agar sang kakak tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya dan membantu Kyuhyun untuk mengemasi barang. Ia mengantarkan pemuda tersebut pulang.

Kembali ke saat ini. Ia menatap pintu kamar didepannya dengan sendu, sedikit tersentak saat merasakan tepukan dibahunya. "Eomma..."

"Hyunnie, apa yang terjadi pada kakak mu? Hyun-ah tidak keluar dari kamarnya sejak kemarin. Dia belum makan apapun, bagaimana kalau dia sakit?", wanita yang berusia diawal lima puluh itu, bertanya dengan nada pelan. Berusaha agar sang pemilik kamar tidak terganggu dengan kehadirannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu pasti apa sebabnya, eomma. Kemarin saat dia kembali ke kantor, keadaannya sudah seperti itu"

Juhyun menuntun sang ibu agar menjauh dari kamar kakak sepupunya itu, tidak ingin jika pemuda tersebut merasa terbebani dengan kehadiran banyak orang. Ia dapat melihat raut khawatir diwajah sang ibu. Kedua orangtuanya memang sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, terlebih pemuda itu sudah menjaganya bagaikan adik sendiri. Setelah bibi Cho meninggal, sekitar enam tahun yang lalu, pemuda itu ikut tinggal bersama keluarganya atas tawaran sang ayah. Ayah dan bibinya yang mengerti tentang kondisi pemuda tersebut, mereka berdua bekerja di lembaga yang sama, Komisi Perlindungan Anak. Bahkan, ayahnya lah yang bersi keras agar Kyuhyun tinggal bersama mereka. Sepertinya, ayahnya berjaga - jaga jika suatu saat trauma kakak sepupunya itu kembali. Seperti saat ini.

"Pergilah hubungi dokter Seohyun. Tanyakan apa yang harus kita lakukan di saat seperti ini" wanita dengan raut keibuan itu, mencengkram lembut kedua lengan putrinya.

"Aku sudah menghubunginya tadi"

Reflek, Juhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang pria yang baru saja menanggapi perkataan ibunya. "Appa..."

"Kita hanya perlu memberikan dia ruang dan waktu untuk menenangkan diri, saat dia sudah siap, biarkan dia datang pada kita. Saat ini, jangan paksa dia untuk keluar", pria dengan gurat tegas diwajahnya itu, mengerutkan kening. Kekhawatiran juga tampak diparasnya, namun pria tersebut mencoba untuk tidak memperlihatkannya.

"Baiklah, appa... Aku akan menghubungi Ryeowook oppa dulu. Aku ingin bertanya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kemarin"

Pasangan suami istri itu saling berpandangan saat anak perempuan mereka pergi, keduanya menyadari gurat panik diwajah Juhyun. Tuan Bae menghela nafas pelan, sebelum berjalan kearah pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu sudah bagaikan anak untuk ia dan istrinya, serta sudah seperti figur kakak laki - laki untuk putri mereka satu - satunya. Mengetuk perlahan pintu didepannya, ia dapat mendengar suara kaki menapak mendekat. Namun pintu tersebut tetap tidak terbuka.

"Kyuhyun, paman dan bibi tidak akan memaksa mu. Tapi, setidaknya kirimi adik mu pesan, dia mengkhawatirkan mu. Dan, keluarlah jika kau sudah merasa lebih baik"

"Hyun-ah, bibi akan menyimpan makan malam mu di lemari dapur. Jangan lupa untuk makan, nak. Bibi tidak mau kau sakit"

"Terimakasih paman, bibi... Maafkan aku...", suara itu terdengar pelan dari balik pintu, namun cukup keras untuk ditangkap pendengaran pasangan suami istri tersebut.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, nak. Walaupun kau anak angkat kakak ku, kau sudah seperti kakak untuk Juhyunnie. Itu artinya kau juga anak kami, Kyuhyun"

"Kami ada dikamar kalau kau mencari kami, Hyun-ah. Oh, dan jangan memaksakan diri untuk bekerja besok, Hyunnie sudah memasukkan izin mu selama tiga hari"

"Terimakasih..."

Langkah kaki menjauh menjadi pertanda bahwa ia kembali sendirian saat ini. Kyuhyun kembali bergelung didalam selimut dengan posisi duduk, boneka penguin dalam pelukan, dan sebuah pigura berisi foto seorang wanita, berada dalam genggaman kedua tangannya. Wanita yang menampilkan raut jenaka didalam foto tersebut, sedang menggendong seorang anak laki - laki yang tersenyum lebar dengan mata sembab. Ini foto pertama yang ia dan ibu angkatnya ambil, setelah dua tahun tinggal bersama wanita tersebut. Ia tidak akan pernah lupa, bagaimana dirinya ketakutan saat melihat kamera dan nyaris melarikan diri dari studio foto. Namun, ibu angkatnya dengan cepat menangkap ia dalam gendongan dan memperlihatkan wajah jenaka. Foto itu diambil saat keduanya tidak sadar, walaupun tampak aneh di mata orang lain, tetapi foto ini adalah foto yang paling ia sukai.

"Eomma... Eomma... Apa aku akan baik - baik saja?"

Ibu jarinya mengusap perlahan permukaan kaca dari pigura tersebut. Masih segar diingatannya saat sang paman menghubunginya perihal kabar kematian ibu angkatnya. Saat itu Kyuhyun baru saja mendarat di Seoul, misi di Divisi Intelejensi terkadang mengharuskannya untuk pergi ke luar kota. Ia menghubungi ketua divisinya melalui ponsel, otaknya secara tiba - tiba melupakan segala prosedur izin kerja yang seharusnya dan segera mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah duka. Kyuhyun tidak sering menangis, tetapi saat melihat tubuh ibu angkatnya yang terbaring didalam peti, bulir kristal bening membasahi wajahnya. Ia tidak histeris, namun air mata itu tidak berhenti mengalir bahkan hingga mereka memakamkan wanita tersebut. Semua orang meninggalkannya dipemakaman, ia memeluk batu nisan sang ibu sembari menyenandungkan lagu yang wanita itu suka hingga siang berganti malam. Ibu angkatnya selalu berkata, ia memiliki suara yang indah.

"Eomma, Kyu takut... Hikss... Kyu tidak ingin seperti dulu lagi... Hikss..."

Ia terduduk di sudut ranjangnya, menatap pigura tersebut dengan sendu. Tetes demi tetes air matanya jatuh, membasahi permukaan kaca dari pigura foto tersebut. Kyuhyun merasa gagal, padahal ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak terpuruk lagi karena masa lalunya, padahal selama ini semuanya baik - baik saja, padahal ia lebih dari mampu untuk melindungi dirinya. Lalu kenapa? Kenapa ia menjadi lemah saat netra kelam itu menatap intens padanya? Kenapa ia ketakutan hanya dengan sebuah ciuman? Dan kenapa ia terus memikirkan pria itu? Kyuhyun tidak mau mengakui hal yang terakhir. Ia menepis sesuatu yang menggelitik di sudut hatinya, mengatakan bahwa semenyeramkan apapun pria bermarga Choi itu, dialah tempat paling aman untuk hati serta perasaannya berlabuh. Persetan dengan perasaan tolol ini, ia tidak mau berurusan dengan para elite pemakan bangkai seperti Choi Siwon.

Mengusap pipinya yang basah dengan lengan sweater nya, ia sedikit tersentak saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan panggilan masuk. Benda persegi itu terletak diatas nakas, dan ia terlalu malas untuk bergerak. Kyuhyun segera memerintahkan ponselnya untuk menerima panggilan tersebut melalui _voice access assistant_. "Halo, Cho Kyuhyun disini"

**"Ah, ternyata ini memang benar nomor ponsel mu"**

Tubuhnya menegang saat mendengar suara familiar tersebut. Tidak mungkin ia bisa melupakan suara itu, sementara si pemilik terus menggantung dipikirannya. Ia meletakkan pigura digenggamannya ke samping, keluar dari balik selimutnya, lalu duduk dipinggir ranjang. Matanya menatap layar ponsel itu dengan nyalang, nomor yang menghubunginya adalah nomor private.

**"Aku hanya ingin menyapa mu. Kenapa pagi tadi kau tidak masuk kerja?",** suara itu terdengar berat dan menyesakkan. Kyuhyun meremat kedua tangannya bergantian, rasa takut dan gugup mendominasinya, membuatnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Keringat dingin pun ikut nembasahi telapaknya. **"Apa kau masih mendengarkan ku? Oh tentu saja, kau pasti tidak bisa bergerak saat ini. Apa itu trauma mu? Mari berhitung, satu, dua, tiga... Sekitar dua puluh satu tahun yang lalu?"**

Ia tercekat, kepalanya terasa berat dan pandangannya seakan berputar. Bagaimana pria itu tahu tentang traumanya? Tidak ada satu pun yang mengetahuinya selain keluarganya, Ryeowook, serta dua orang psikiater yang menanganinya, dokter Seo dan anaknya, dokter Seohyun. Lagi - lagi, Kyuhyun merasa tidak berdaya, tangannya gemetar saat coba ia angkat untuk meraih ponsel, berniat mematikan transmisi satu arah ini. Lalu, ia menyadari sesuatu. Jika pria itu mengetahui tentang traumanya, berarti dia menggali informasi tentangnya, tentang keluarganya. Seketika itu juga, ia merasakan tengkuk hingga punggungnya seperti dialiri air es.

**"Sayang, jika kau hanya diam seperti ini, aku terpaksa harus membiarkan teman - teman ku memberi 'sapaan' pada keluarga mu",** dengan cepat, ia meraih ponselnya. Menggenggam benda persegi itu dengan tangan yang gemetar hebat. Perkataan Ryeowook kembali terngiang di ingatannya, pria ini berbahaya untuk keluarganya. Dan walaupun ia harus mati, ia tidak akan membiarkan pria ini menyentuh orang - orang yang dicintainya. **"Maaf, maksud ku keluarga angkat mu"**

"Jangan-"

**"Bae Juhyun 25 tahun, anak tunggal dari keluarga Bae. Lalu, kepala keluarga, Bae-"**

"Katakan, apa mau mu!"

**"Akhirnya~, bagaimana kabar mu, sayang?"**

Ia nyaris melempar benda persegi ditangannya itu ke dinding, sebelum memilih untuk meletakkannya diatas ranjang, di hadapannya. Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut pria tersebut, jelas saja adalah sebuah pertanyaan bersifat retoris dengan nada yang sarat akan hinaan. Pria itu tahu dengan keadaannya saat ini dan masih juga bertanya, benar - benar mengesalkan.

"Bajingan..."

**"Seperti perkiraan ku, kau pasti baik - baik saja"** , ada jeda yang cukup lama disana, lalu suara benda cair dituangkan kedalam sebuah wadah kaca, memenuhi speaker ponselnya. **"Aku jadi ingin berkenalan dengan keluarga mu"**

"Keparat! Matikan transmisi ini sekarang juga dan menjauhlah dari keluarga ku!", nafasnya memburu, ia mengucapkan kalimat tadi dalam satu tarikan nafas.

**"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Itu bukan cara yang baik untuk meminta sesuatu. Bagaimana kalau kau menggunakan mulut mu itu untuk meminta dengan sopan? Apa 'mereka' tidak melatih mulut mu juga?"**

Seketika, bibirnya terkatup rapat, otaknya bekerja cepat untuk menampik kemungkinan terburuk. Kyuhyun kembali mengambil ponselnya dan segera mematikan transmisi tersebut. Ia masih belum bisa mengolah ketakutannya, ia belum siap jika harus kembali mendengar masa lalunya, dan sangat yakin bisa menjadi gila saat ini juga jika hal itu terjadi. Nomor private itu kembali menghubunginya, namun ia tidak mengangkatnya, lebih tepat jika dikatakan bahwa ia menghiraukannya. Setelah tiga kali diabaikan, panggilan tersebut akhirnya berhenti. Namun, belum sempat bernafas lega, ia mendengar suara tembakan yang diarahkan kerumahnya. Suara kaca dapur yang pecah terdengar jelas, karena ruangan itu terletak tepat dibawah kamarnya. Kyuhyun semakin panik dan segera mengangkat saat nomor private tadi kembali menghubunginya. Pendengarannya seakan kacau, tidak dapat mencerna keributan yang terjadi di lantai satu rumah itu.

**"Apakah aku harus ke Jepang untuk membeli mu lewat rumah bordil yang melatih mu?"** , suara itu berkata dengan nada rendah. Ada geraman tak suka diakhir katanya.

"Berhenti! Kau tidak tahu apapun!"

**"Aku sangat ingin memasang rantai pengekang dileher mu, kau sangat manis seperti kucing. Atau... 'Anak Kucing'?"**

"Jangan nama itu... Jangan sebut nama itu!"

**"** _**Koneko-chan~** _ **?"**

"DIAM! ARRGH! DIAM! DIAM! A, aku tidak disana! Ak, aku...-"

Kyuhyun menutup kedua telinganya, tanpa sadar menancapkan kuku jemari di sisi kepalanya. Pupilnya melebar, ia dapat merasakan asam lambungnya bergejolak kuat, menimbulkan panas di ulu hati dan bagian belakang kerongkongannya. Tak bisa menahan sensasi tersebut, ia pun mengeluarkan apa yang sedari tadi bergejolak diperutnya pada permukaan lantai kamar. Ia menatap nanar cairan asam tersebut, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, terasa sesak dan ia mulai kesulitan bernafas. Hiperventilasi, itu yang dialaminya saat ini, pandangannya berkabut dan kepalanya berdentum dengan keras. Suara diseberang sambungan itu, terdengar bagaikan bisikan iblis ditelinganya.

**"Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan apa yang ada di leher mu,** _**Koneko-chan** _ **? Raba dengan kedua tangan mu, apa kalung leher itu masih disana?"**

"Ti, tidak... Tidak!", ia meraba bagian lehernya dengan panik. Mencakar kulit pucat dibagian tersebut saat merasakan sesuatu yang 'familiar' seakan - akan melingkar disana. "TIDAK!", teriaknya histeris.

**"Apakah itu mencekik mu? Apa kau bisa merasakan, bahannya yang terbuat dari kulit sintetis itu mencekik mu kuat? Apa kau merasakannya? Bagaimana kalung itu mengetat ditempat yang tepat?"**

Menjerit keras, ia lalu menangis tersedu, berusaha keras menyingkirkan rasa tercekik yang semakin menyiksanya. Nafasnya putus - putus, sedangkan ia bisa mendengar ketukan cepat pada pintu. Fokusnya terpecah belah, pikirannya bahkan sudah mengeruh, tidak bisa membedakan yang mana realita dan delusi semata. Kepalanya panas dan seakan - akan bisa meledak kapan saja, memori buruk itu berlalu - lalang dengan cepat, bagaikan menonton potongan - potongan film berisi tragedi dan penyiksaan. Tidak, ia tidak mau kembali kesana, lebih baik ia mati daripada harus kembali kesana.

**"Apa kau yakin, yang mencekik mu saat ini adalah apa yang sedang kau bayangkan?"** , ditengah - tengah dengungan berisik yang memenuhi telinganya, suara milik pria tadi kembali menelusup. Kali ini, nada suaranya sedikit dibumbui dengan kekhawatiran. **"Bukankah itu kedua tangan mu sendiri yang sedang membunuh mu?"**

Tanpa ia sadari, kedua tangannya memang sedang melingkar kuat dilehernya, mencoba memutus jalan nafasnya. Namun, saat itu ia tidak peduli. Kyuhyun tidak peduli jika harus mati, karena ia terlalu lelah untuk merasakan semua kesakitan ini, menanggungnya sendiri sembari mencoba untuk tetap menjaga kewarasannya. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang dapat bertahan saat ia sedang tenggelam dalam trauma masa lalunya, sekalipun itu keluarganya, mereka akan memilih untuk membiarkan ia sendirian. Mereka berpikir bahwa itu adalah jalan terbaik untuk menanganinya.

**"Kyuhyun, dengarkan aku. Kau tidak ada disana. Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan..."** , tentu saja Kyuhyun mendengarkan, suara itu melantun dengan lembut, seperti mencoba menenangkannya. **"Kau mendengar ku? Kau tidak terikat dengan rantai pengekang lagi, Letnan Cho"**

Ia tersentak mendengar panggilan itu, menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah keluar dari cengkraman para bajingan yang merusak masa kecilnya dulu. Perlahan, ia melepaskan cengkramannya tadi, membebaskan jalur nafasnya. "Aa- akhh... Hkkh..."

**"Kyuhyun, bernafaslah. Tarik nafas dalam... Lakukan perlahan saja..."** , Kyuhyun mengikuti instruksi tersebut, punggungnya bersandar lemah pada kepala ranjang. **"Bagus, seperti itu... Lalu keluarkan perlahan - lahan. Kau aman bersama ku, sayang. Tidak akan ada yang menyakiti mu"**

"Si, Siwon-ssi...", tremor masih tersisa ditubuhnya, membuat ia terbata saat mencoba bicara.

**"Ya, sayang? Kau membutuhkan ku? Aku tidak akan menyakiti mu... Kau akan aman bersama ku. Maka dari itu... Datanglah pada ku, Kyuhyun"**

Kalimat itu terdengar sangat memabukkan dan menjanjikan, sesaat membuatnya terbuai. Kyuhyun merasa akan runtuh kapan saja, ia butuh seseorang yang dapat menopangnya, memastikan bahwa semua akan baik - baik saja. Namun, ia yakin, tidak mungkin ada orang sebaik itu yang hidup di dunia kotor ini. Menerima tawaran seperti tadi, sungguh mengguncangnya, mendorongnya untuk menyambut seutas benang emas yang dapat menariknya keluar dari kehidupan yang dipenuhi ketakutan dan kewaspadaan, bagaikan neraka setiap harinya. Tetapi, di detik berikutnya, ia tersadar. Bahwa seutas benang tersebut adalah jaring laba - laba yang diulurkan oleh sang 'iblis' untuk menjebaknya. Agar 'iblis' itu dapat mengikat dan mengekangnya. Memperburuk keadaannya.

"Berhenti...", tangannya mengepal kuat hingga buku - buku jarinya memutih. Ia merasa dipermainkan saat ini, permainan gila yang melibatkan tarik - ulur dengan traumanya. "Aku... Aku tidak akan jatuh dalam permainan gila mu"

**"Kyu-"**

"Diam Choi", ia memotong dengan cepat kata apapun yang pria tersebut akan ucapkan. Jeda selama beberapa saat, ia menatap kearah pintu kamarnya yang di gedor dan diikuti suara sang adik yang memanggilnya, menanyakan kondisinya. Namun, fokusnya tetap terarah pada si penelepon. Pria yang menjadi lawan bicaranya saat ini, sungguh membuatnya murka. "Aku tidak akan termakan ucapan busuk mu itu. Kau terlalu sering memakan bangkai orang - orang lemah, itu membuat mu besar kepala. Masih banyak para sampah maupun pemakan bangkai dari kalangan mu serta PSK diluar sana yang dengan senang hati meladeni mu"

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan bunyi yang memekakkan telinga, Juhyun baru saja menendang pintu yang terkunci itu, membukanya paksa. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana salah satu engsel pintu tersebut menggantung longgar, nyaris akan lepas dari tempatnya. Kyuhyun melemparkan senyuman lemah pada adiknya itu, penampilannya saat ini pasti sangat berantakan. Ia sadar dengan luka di lehernya, lambungnya dan kerongkongannya yang terasa perih, serta tubuhnya yang basah karena dibanjiri dengan keringat dingin. Jangan lupakan suaranya yang serak dan wajahnya yang sembab khas seseorang yang baru saja menangis. Adik sepupunya itu tampak sangat terkejut dan hanya bisa berdiri diam di ambang pintu sembari menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan. Ia meminta adiknya itu untuk menunggu sebentar, mengisyaratkan pada ponselnya, secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa ia sedang menerima telepon.

"Jangan hubungi aku jika kau tidak punya hal bermanfaat yang harus dilakukan. Aku tidak butuh sampah masyarakat berkedok elite seperti mu untuk membuang waktu ku", kalimat tersebut menjadi akhir dari percakapan mereka, sebelum akhirnya ia memutus transmisi mereka. Kali ini, Kyuhyun lebih merasa geram daripada takut. Ia bersumpah akan menendang bokong pria itu jika mereka bertemu lagi.

Menghela nafasnya kasar, ia menyentuh luka dilehernya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Bergumam pelan, ia melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela kamar. "Choi Siwon... Kau benar - benar brengsek"

* * *

Pagi itu, Siwon duduk dikursi kantornya, tampak malas dan tidak bersemangat. Entah mengapa ia merasa tertekan saat mengingat pembicaraannya malam tadi dengan pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Ia memang ingin bermain - main dengan pemuda itu, tetapi lidahnya terasa pahit ketika pemuda berpangkat letnan tersebut meludahinya dengan makian. Ia tidak pernah menerima penolakan, semua perkataannya mutlak, dan kali ini, ada seseorang yang dengan berani menolak perkataannya. Bahkan menghinanya. Namun, ia tidak merasa marah pada pemuda itu, justru ia merasa kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. Menutup matanya selama beberapa saat, ia menghela nafas berat, apakah ini yang dinamakan 'rasa bersalah'? Sungguh mengganggu, pikirnya. Ia melirik pada manager bagian marketing yang sibuk berbicara didepannya, ia bahkan tidak menyimak satu kalimat pun yang keluar dari bibir wanita dengan dandanan menor ini. Tampilan 'seksi' wanita yang menjabat sebagai manager bagian marketing itu, justru membuatnya muak.

"Presdir Choi, ini data yang anda minta", ia tersentak dari lamunannya saat sang sekretaris meletakkan sebuah map tebal disampingnya dengan sedikit membanting. Jelas saja itu dilakukan untuk menyadarkannya.

"Terimakasih", menarik map yang sekretarisnya itu berikan, ia mendorong proposal yang manager bagian marketing tadi sodorkan. Tidak bernafsu untuk meladeni permintaan aneh wanita itu untuk saat ini. "Shindong hyung, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan"

Pria yang dipanggil 'Shindong' tadi, menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menangkap maksud perkataan atasannya itu. Segera saja, ia mengusir keluar wanita yang sedari tadi sibuk mengoceh didepan mereka, sebelum menutup pintu ruangan Presiden Direktur perusahaan tersebut. Oh, Shindong tidak akan lupa bagaimana wanita tadi mengumpat pelan padanya, akan ia tandai itu. Kembali ia arahkan atensinya pada sang atasan, pria itu tampak tidak fokus sejak masuk ke kantor dua jam yang lalu. Ia punya firasat, apapun yang mengganggu pikiran atasannya itu, jelas sekali bukan disebabkan oleh pekerjaan. Lebih tepatnya, sesuatu yang pribadi. Terlebih, pria bermarga Choi itu tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Sekretaris Shin' dan justru memanggilnya 'hyung', semakin membuatnya yakin bahwa ini adalah masalah pribadi.

"Aku sudah kunci pintunya", ia berjalan menuju meja sang direktur, lalu mengambil tempat duduk didepannya.

"Mulai minggu depan, kau yang mengambil alih posisi wakil direktur"

Sedikit memicingkan matanya, Shindong lalu bertopang dagu. "Aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Ada apa dengan Jung Ji Sun?"

"Sepertinya dia bermain dengan uang perusahaan dan beberapa rancangan yang bocor kemarin, ternyata juga ulahnya. Aku ingin dia lenyap sebelum minggu depan"

Tipikal Siwon, itu pikirnya. Pria itu tidak akan menolerir kesalahan yang pekerja atau bawahannya lakukan, apa lagi jika hal itu di perbuat dengan sengaja. Lebih baik melakukan kesalahan yang tidak disengaja dan berakhir di pecat, daripada ketahuan mengkhianati kepercayaan pria itu yang harus dibayar dengan nyawa. Shindong cukup hafal dengan sifat Siwon karena mereka sudah bersama selama sebelas tahun. Berawal saat ia bertemu seorang pemuda aneh yang selalu berkeliaran di kampusnya dan bisa keluar masuk labor khusus disana tanpa ada yang mempertanyakan. Hingga akhirnya ia tahu, pemuda itu adalah 'anak' salah satu dosen pengajar disana. Mereka mulai berteman, saat secara tidak sengaja ia melihat pemuda itu berkutat mengerjakan sebuah mesin hologram, mengomentari beberapa kecacatan yang tampak di matanya. Lalu pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa dia sedang membangun sebuah perusahaan dan meminta ia untuk membantu. Sekarang, disinilah mereka berdua, berada di puncak.

Shindong tahu, bukan hal ini yang sebenarnya ingin pria tersebut bicarakan. Ada hal lain, namun ia membiarkan Siwon berbasa - basi terlebih dahulu menggunakan topik urusan perusahaan. "Baiklah jika itu mau mu. Tapi, siapa yang akan menjadi sekretaris mu, nanti? Kau sudah memikirkannya?"

"Belum, itu alasannya aku menaruh deadline hingga minggu depan. Segera buka lowongan untuk bagian itu"

"Apa sekretaris mu ini hanya berada dibagian depan bisnis mu atau yang sama seperti ku, berada dikedua sisi?", ya, dirinya bukan hanya seorang sekretaris diperusahaan ini, melainkan tangan kanan yang mengurus segala sesuatu di bisnis bagian 'belakang'. Memangnya, seorang Choi Siwon bisa menjadi raja bisnis hanya karena kemampuannya sendiri? Tentu tidak, ia juga banyak berjasa, tetapi ia tidak pernah menginginkan sorotan dari orang banyak dan memilih bergerak sebagai bayangan.

"Bagian depan saja. Bisnis dibagian belakang akan ditangani Chanyeol, bagaimana menurut mu?"

"Aku setuju. Chanyeol sudah mampu mengurusnya, dia anak yang pintar, cepat mengerti dengan apa yang ku ajarkan", tentu saja, adik angkat Siwon adalah seorang yang cekatan dengan intuisi yang tajam. Ia sendiri yang melatih pemuda berperawakan jangkung tersebut mengurus bisnis dibagian 'belakang'.

"Dia adikku. Aku yakin dia tidak akan pernah mengecewakan ku dalam urusan ini"

Shindong hanya mengangguk saat melihat senyuman yang sarat akan rasa bangga di wajah lawan bicaranya. Siapa pun akan merasa seperti itu saat berhasil membesarkan seorang adik, yang bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan darah, dengan kedua tangan sendiri. Menurut penilaiannya, Park Chanyeol memiliki sifat yang hampir menyerupai kakak angkatnya, hanya saja lebih memiliki 'hati' dibandingkan dengan pria bermarga Choi itu. Chanyeol lebih memilih menggunakan pendekatan bertahap untuk menyingkirkan seseorang yang gagal menjaga kepercayaannya. Mencari tahu alasan pengkhianatan orang itu dan mempelajari apa saja kemungkinan yang menyebabkan hal tersebut. Sedangkan Siwon, lebih memilih untuk bergerak cepat menyingkirkan orang itu. Jika pria tersebut sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik, mungkin dia akan memberi waktu lima menit untuk siapapun yang tertangkap mengkhianatinya, sebelum membiarkan pistolnya berbicara.

"Baiklah, jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku pergi dulu", ia mengambil beberapa dokumen yang berserakan, sebelum berjalan kearah pintu.

"Hyung! Tunggu, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu"

Senyum kemenangan terukir diwajahnya. Shindong mengira mereka akan 'bermain' tarik - ulur seperti ini seharian. "Akhirnya, aku tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganggu mu sejak kemarin"

"Benarkah?", tentu saja, pikirnya sembari menggerutu pelan. Sekretaris sekaligus teman baiknya itu sudah mengenalnya cukup lama untuk menyadari hal seperti ini.

"Ya, terlihat sangat jelas. Aku tidak akan bertanya kenapa kau 'memecat' Pak Kang. Tapi, kau kelihatan tidak fokus saat rapat bersama Tuan Harper", bukan hanya dipecat dari pekerjaan, tapi eksistensinya juga dipecat dari dunia ini. Shindong hanya bisa menggeleng saat mengingat hal itu.

Ia mengetukkan jemarinya beberapa kali ke atas meja, mencari kata yang tepat untuk menceritakan hal yang mengganggunya sedari kemarin. "Aku tertarik dengan sesuatu. Aku menginginkannya"

"Lalu? Kenapa tidak kau beli saja?"

Berkedip beberapa kali, ia pun tersenyum lebar setelah mendengar perkataan yang lebih tua. Benar, kenapa Siwon tidak berpikir sampai kesana? Bukan masalah yang rumit baginya untuk membeli sesuatu, tidak akan ada yang bisa mencegahnya kalau pun ia menginginkan pemuda itu. Sejak awal ia sudah berniat untuk menggunakan segala cara, bahkan jika itu harus menjungkir balikkan hukum. Membuka laci meja kerjanya, ia segera meraih selembar foto dengan figur si polisi penyidik sebagai objek modelnya.

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, 28 tahun. Menurut mu, berapa banyak uang yang harus ku siapkan untuk membeli seseorang seindah ini?", ia menyodorkan foto tersebut pada Shindong, yang langsung menerimanya dengan mulut menganga.

Butuh beberapa detik untuknya mencerna perkataan Siwon, sembari menatap foto ditangannya. "Ya Tuhan! Choi Siwon! Jangan mengada - ada! Dia ini manusia, bukan barang. Tidak mungkin dibeli dengan uang!"

"Tapi, aku hanya ingin dia tidak meninggalkan ku", Siwon mengernyit saat mengingat mantan kekasihnya empat tahun yang lalu. "Aku yang akan membuangnya kalau aku bosan"

"Dia bukan Song Hana, Siwon-ah..."

Song Hana, wanita yang pernah mengisi hati seorang Choi Siwon, dan wanita itu juga yang menghancurkan nya. Hampir semua orang yang mengenal Siwon secara personal, tahu mengenai hubungan keduanya. Namun, tidak satu pun dari mereka yang menyangka bahwa hubungan keduanya akan kandas dalam waktu satu tahun. Bahkan, niat baik Siwon menyusul wanita itu dan mencoba memperbaiki hubungan mereka, hancur seketika saat mengetahui maksud dari wanita tersebut menjalin hubungan dengannya. Sejak saat itu, Siwon tidak pernah lagi menjalin hubungan romantis dengan siapapun dan lebih memilih _one night stand_ dengan wanita atau pria yang disewanya. Tentu saja ketertarikannya ini pada seorang pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun, adalah sesuatu yang cukup mengejutkan untuk Shindong.

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku mencintainya atau tidak", inilah yang sedari tadi ia bingungkan.

"Kalau begitu, cobalah berkenalan du-"

"Aku sudah menciumnya, mendapat hampir seluruh informasi tentangnya, dan kemarin malam aku menghubunginya"

Shindong memandang atasannya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Baru kali ini ia bertemu orang segila Choi Siwon, yang melakukan pendekatan dengan cara tidak biasa. "Astaga, kau ini... Benar - benar... Lalu, apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia memaki ku"

Entah mengapa, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa lawan bicaranya ini pasti tidak hanya melakukan percakapan pada umumnya. Shindong sangat yakin, teman sekaligus atasannya itu pastilah menggunakan ancaman yang berhubungan dengan keluarga pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini. Siapa pun pasti akan terpancing emosinya jika keluarga dibawa dalam urusan pribadi, atau lebih tepatnya, urusan hati. Namun, ia tidak menangkap ada amarah maupun kekesalan saat pria tersebut mengatakan bahwa objek ketertarikannya itu memakinya. Justru, ada gurat penyesalan diwajah tegas itu.

"Aku merasakan debaran aneh di jantung ku. Saat bersama Hana dulu, bahkan aku tidak pernah merasakan ini", Siwon memandang jauh keluar jendela, mengingat apa yang terjadi dua hari belakangan ini. "Aku marah saat mendengar orang lain berkata buruk tentangnya. Aku juga tidak merasa murka saat dia memaki ku, justru aku merasa... Sedih? Bersalah? Entahlah. Menurut mu, aku kenapa?"

Shindong menghela nafas berat, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Tentu saja, ia menyadari apa yang sedang pria itu rasakan, tapi ia ingin Siwon sendiri yang menyadarinya. "Aku tidak yakin seratus persen, tapi apa yang kau rasakan ini, biasanya terjadi pada orang yang sedang jatuh cinta"

"Dia akan meninggalkan ku kalau aku mencintainya", rahangnya mengeras. Cinta, itu yang membuatnya lemah. Tetapi, entah mengapa kata itu terasa sangat pas untuk disandingkan dengan nama Kyuhyun, dan jantungnya kembali berdebar kuat. Sial, sepertinya ia benar - benar jatuh cinta.

"Siwon-ah, dengar. Cho Kyuhyun ini bukanlah Song Hana. Mereka berbeda, dari jenis kelamin saja sudah tampak perbedaannya", mengibaskan tangannya pelan, Shindong lalu mengedikkan bahunya saat melihat ekspresi datar lawan bicaranya itu. "Oke, lupakan itu, aku hanya berusaha mencairkan suasana"

"Aku serius, hyung"

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Aku memang tidak mengenalnya, tapi jika dia bisa membuat mu terpikat hanya dengan berdiri didepan mu... Itu sudah menjadi bukti perbedaan mereka", jeda selama beberapa saat, ia lalu menatap pria yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu. "Apa rencana awal mu untuk mendekatinya?"

"Tidak ada. Aku justru ingin mengikuti saran mu, membelinya", gantian ia yang mengedikkan bahu. Terkesan tidak peduli dengan konsekuensi jika memang akan merealisasikan saran tersebut.

Shindong menepuk dahinya pelan, tidak habis pikir melihat lawan bicaranya itu. "Aku tidak tahu kalau yang kau sebut 'sesuatu' tadi adalah seorang manusia. Lagi pula, dia bukan budak yang bisa kau beli begitu saja"

"Dia pernah diposisi itu...", Siwon bergumam pelan.

Ia mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun pernah diperdagangkan sebagai pelacur anak - anak melalui informasi yang ia kumpulkan. Namun, ia tidak bisa menemukan siapa dalang dari bisnis menjijikkan seperti itu. Jika itu pelacuran dengan umur legal, ia tidak mempermasalahkannya, karena ia sendiri mempunyai usaha seperti itu. Setidaknya, para PSK yang bekerja dirumah bordil yang ia kelola, mendaftarkan diri secara suka rela dan sadar dengan apa yang akan mereka korbankan untuk pekerjaan sejenis itu. Tapi... Anak - anak dibawah umur? Bahkan mereka belum mengerti apa yang akan mereka lakukan dan apa yang akan mereka korbankan, tidak sepantasnya mereka dijual sebagai pemuas nafsu para orang dewasa. Mahluk bejat mana yang dapat mendapat kepuasan seksual dari tubuh suci seorang anak kecil? Pastilah orang - orang dengan gangguan jiwa yang menggemari hal seperti itu.

"Apa?"

"Tidak", ia melirik kearah Shindong, merasa beruntung karena pria itu tidak mendengar kalimatnya tadi. "Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

"Dekati dia. Ikuti saja sesuai kata hati mu, jika kau ingin memilikinya, jalinlah ikatan. Jadikan dia kekasih mu atau istri mu, sepertinya yang terakhir tidak mungkin, dia laki - laki", tentu saja. Negara ini masih melarang pernikahan sesama jenis, tidak mungkin Siwon bisa menikahi pemuda bermarga Cho itu. "Dengar, terserah apa yang mau kau lakukan ke depannya, asal kau melakukannya secara normal. Jangan mengancamnya atau keluarganya. Apa lagi mengatakan padanya kalau kau berniat membelinya"

Siwon tertegun mendengar saran yang temannya itu berikan. "Ikatan ya..."

"Pikirkan itu baik - baik. Aku pergi dulu", segera saja ia melangkah kearah pintu, membuka kuncinya dan bersiap untuk keluar.

"Hyung!"

Shindong berhenti, lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat kearah pria tadi. "Apa lagi?"

"Jangan katakan hal ini pada siapapun, terutama Chanyeol", jeda selama beberapa saat, ia menghela nafas saat menangkap raut bingung milik Shindong. "Cho Kyuhyun bekerja sebagai penyidik di Kepolisian Seoul"

Ia menarik senyuman tipis saat sekretarisnya itu mengangguk mengerti dan segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Siwon menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang ia duduki, lalu menghela nafas pelan. Chanyeol akan ikut memakinya jika tahu ia jatuh cinta, ia akan mengakui perasaannya ini, pada seorang polisi dan itu membuatnya sebagai penjilat ludah sendiri. Semua orang tahu bagaimana bencinya ia dengan lembaga hukum itu, ia bahkan menikmati setiap detik salah satunya mendapat cacian dari publik karena kesalah pahaman yang ia munculkan. Oh, ayolah, terkadang ia sangat bosan dan butuh sedikit hiburan, melihat penderitaan anjing pemerintah itu adalah salah satu hiburannya. Namun, sekarang, yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana cara mengikat pemuda itu tanpa menakutinya.

"Ikatan... Kekasih? Tidak. Itu terlalu rapuh... Oh!"

Netra kelamnya berkilat, menyadari salah satu candaan Shindong tadi sebagai saran terbaik. Tentu saja, seorang penegak hukum yang kaku seperti Kyuhyun, tidak akan mungkin lepas darinya jika ia menggunakan cara ini. Yaitu, menikahi pemuda tersebut. Siwon segera meraih ponselnya, mengirimkan pesan pada Shindong dan Chanyeol untuk melobi waktu ketua Dewan Negara. Ada rapat usul rancangan undang - undang yang harus mereka lakukan. Membengkokkan hukum negara ini bukanlah hal sulit, dan saat ini, itulah yang akan ia lakukan. Kenapa ia lebih memilih menghubungi Dewan Negara? Karena Presiden hanyalah boneka mereka, itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum.

"Choi Kyuhyun... Itu terdengar lebih baik"

* * *

Think About You: End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jangan lupa, berikan kudos dan comment jika berkenan

**Author's Note:**

> Sebenarnya, aku gak bisa update rutin kayak dulu lagi. Aku mulai sibuk sekarang, jadi... Ya aku bakal usahain update gak terlalu lama.
> 
> Kudos dan comment jika berkenan, karena satu kudos maupun comment dari pembaca, benar - benar menjadi bahan bakar untuk semangat author :3


End file.
